


Daycare to Engagement

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Young Legolas, all of the fluff, daycare teacher reader, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at Greenleaf Daycare and when a certain tall blonde CEO comes to pick up his son at the end of the day you often find yourself lost in conversation. What else might you find yourself lost in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare to Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonCheri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonCheri/gifts).



            “Ms. Y/N?”

            “Yes, Legolas?”

            “What time is it?”

            You looked at your watch, then down at the little blonde. “Almost four-thirty.”

            “So almost time for Daddy to be here?”

            “Only half an hour, little man.”

            “Okay. Can I keep playing with the blocks?”

            “Of course! Go have fun!”

            He ran off to the blocks corner and was quickly oblivious to the rest of the world. It looked like he was building a small city. He always asked what time it was around this time. Like clockwork. Your daycare was open later, for parents who worked nine to fives. Legolas’s father was always the last to pick him up, but it was nearly always an hour before you closed at six. Most parents still wanted to get their kids before three-thirty, after they got their older kids from school. With the blue-eyed CEO’s son (you were still surprised he had not gotten a live-in nanny like most big-whigs would) as your only student, you were able to get a lot of paper work done, which meant fewer and fewer late nights and more time at home.

           

            Thranduil pulled into the parking lot of his son’s daycare. Greenwood Daycare had come highly recommended by his secretary Galion. He liked Legolas getting out of the house, raised like a normal kid. “To keep him from becoming a bratty trust fund kid,” his wife had said when he was born and they were deciding how to raise him. Greenwood was the perfect place for that. His teacher did not seem to treat him any differently than she did the other children. Scolded him if he did wrong (which according to Ms. Y/N was rare), made him clean up his toys, no preferential treatment, just a gold star when he did something good, like anyone else.

 

            Legolas’s head popped up fast when the door opened. The little boy went running across the room to his father, making the tall man go “oof” when he ran head to hug his father around the legs. You looked up and chuckled at the sight. It warmed your heart to see how excited the two always were to see each other, even when Thranduil was so obvious tired from a long day. How the single father did it, worked all day, played with his son in the evening, and managed to keep a smooth running household and multi-million dollar business, would never cease to make you wonder. How could he do so much, when you barely felt pulled together - and you only had yourself and a small business to take care of!

            “Mr. Oropherion, how are you?”

            “Good. Yourself?”

            “Can’t complain. Legolas was very good today. He helped Amanda when she spilt her grape juice on her shirt at lunch.”

            “You did? That was very nice of you, son.”

            “I did what you told me. ‘Help people when you would want to be helped.’”

            You smiled. The boy looked so sweet and humble hanging off of his father, shrugging away the praise like it was nothing. “You’ve taught him well.”

            Thranduil smiled. “I try. Son, go clean up your blocks, then we’ll go home, alright?” Legolas nodded and went to do his little chore.

            “He’s a young gentleman. You have a lot to be proud of. I think you know that.”

            “I am very proud of him.”

            “I’m going to miss him when he graduates and goes off to kindergarten. He makes the days a little easier. Like a tiny little dad running around helping everyone.”

            “He’s going to miss you, too. Since his mother passed away, he hasn’t really had a strong female figure in his life. I’m glad that he has you in his life. It has brought me some peace knowing that you’ve been such a great influence on him.”

            “Me? No, I just keep the kids from eating paste and glitter.”

            “You do a lot more than that. Legolas is always talking about you at home. ‘Ms. Y/N says everyone has a special purpose. Ms. Y/N helps me read. Ms. Y/N bakes better cookies than you do.’” He chuckled. “I can’t thank you enough for being so good to him.”

            “He’s a great kid. Makes the hard days a little easier.”

            “I wasn’t aware you had hard days?”

            “I may not run a Fortune 500, but some days it feels like all the kids are mutinying.”

            Thranduil laughed a deep, full-bellied laugh. “I can imagine fifteen 5-year-olds being a handful.”

            “That’s one way of putting it.”

            “But really, Legolas’s reading skills have soared with you helping him.”

            “Well, he gets a little more one-on-one time.”

            “Yes, I hate that he is not going to get that when he starts kindergarten.”

            “He is always welcome here. My afternoons are going to be long and boring without him.”

           

 

            You were right. A few months later you hosted a small graduation ceremony. Legolas, Amanda, Alex, and Jeffery graduated. Moving on up to kindergarten was a big deal for these kids, and their teary eyed parents. You had had the younger kids make graduation cap decorations and goodbye cards. The celebration was small, cookies and juice boxes (punch for the parents). You meant to mingle with everyone, but you wound up talking to Thranduil for a lot longer than you had planned. It was easy to fall into conversation with the man. He was smart, funny, and remembered even the trivial things that you mentioned in passing, like your cousin’s wedding, and your mother’s birthday.

            They wound up staying later than the other families. When you looked up at the clock you realized it was nearly seven and tried to usher the family of two out the door and on home, but Thranduil insisted on helping you clean up. Legolas helped, too. He gathered all the plates and cups left lying around while you vacuumed and Thranduil took down the decorations and took out the trash. Legolas tried to invite you home for supper, but you laughed and told him that you needed to get home so you could get to bed, just like he should if he wanted to grow big and strong, like his daddy. You mentally cringed after you said that. It could be taken a little too personally, and you weren’t _that_ friendly with Mr. Ororpherion. It was a casually friendly but professional relationship. The kind that one might have with a dry cleaner they would recommend to a friend with a really bad wine stain.

 

            At least, that’s what you thought it was.

 

            It had been nearly a year since Legolas had graduated. You had run into the Oropherions a few times. Once in the grocery store, at least twice while Christmas shopping, and a few times in the park on nice spring weekends. Each time you heard about how much Legolas was learning in big kid school, and Thranduil told you about how Legolas missed you, even though he was enjoying himself.

            “And I miss getting to talk to you. I always enjoyed our conversations.” He had told you once as you shared a park bench and watched Legolas playing on the jungle gym with some other kids.

            You smiled. “I enjoyed them, too. Sometimes I prefer talking to kids than adults. It’s less work, but it’s never hard to talk to you, Mr. Oropherion.”

            “Please, call me Thranduil.”

            “Alright, Thranduil, but only if you drop the ‘Ms.’ in front of my name.”

            He grinned back at you. “It’s a deal, Y/N.” He stuck out his hand and you shook, each of you feeling successful, but not really knowing why.

 

            The next time you ran into the pair, Legolas had started first grade. He was eagerly showing you the book he had checked out from the library while his father order a coffee and a hot chocolate to combat the recently chilly air that signified autumn. They joined you at your table, and your book lay open and forgotten beside you. The not-as-little-as-you-remembered blonde got lost in his book, occasionally asking his father for help, and the two of you chatted like old times. He asked about your family, and you asked about his secretary and his kid. You had always known that Galion was the reason you had gotten your favourite student (not that you had favourites…).

            “You know Galion’s daughter just went into third grade? I remember when she was born.”

            “Daddy?”

            “Yes, son?”

            “I need to go to the bathroom.”

            “Alright. Do you want me to go with you?”

            “No. I can go by myself.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yes, Daddy!”

            You both laughed at the independent and exasperated six year old as he hurried off to the bathroom, his father’s eyes trailing after him and keeping a watchful eye on the bathroom door.

            “Y/N? I wondered if I might ask you something?”

            “Of course.”

            “You can always say no, if your schedule is too busy, but if you agreed, I would pay you a fair price.”

            “What is it?”

            “Legolas could use some help in math. Just a little extra practice to help it click in his head. Once he understands it, he’s terrific, but the way the teacher explains some things don’t work with the way he thinks, and I’m horrible at explaining math. I was wondering if you would consider tutoring him once or twice a week?”

            “I’d love to help him. And you don’t need to pay me. He can come by the daycare after school and we can work for a while, then he can play until you can pick him up.”

            “That sounds terrific, but I don’t want to take away from you other students.”

            “No worries. Most of them are gone by 3:30 anyways.”

            “And you don’t want to go home early?”

            “I get paperwork done, and sometimes parents want meetings in the afternoons. I usually don’t leave early, even if I’m all caught up. You never know when someone might call.”

            “Please let me pay you?”

            “No. I like Legolas, and you, and if I can help in anyway, I’m happy to.”

            “Thank you so much. I can’t tell you what this means to me.”

            “Anything for Legolas.”

 

            Legolas started coming on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He would do his other homework while the last of your students were being picked up, and then you help him with whatever it was he needed help with. You never spent more then forty-five minutes on math. He’d had enough school for the day; he deserved to get to have some fun, too. So when Thranduil came in around five to pick him up, he always found his son laughing and ready to tell him how Ms. Y/N made math easier and how it was fun because he got to work with M&M’s or Skittles, or Lego blocks, and then he got to eat the candy, or play with the toys.

            “First grade would be better with candy and Legos.”

            “I thought you liked first grade?”

            “I do. But it could be better.”

            Thranduil laughed and told his son to pack up his stuff. “I do believe you’ve got him spoilt, Y/N.”

            “Every kid needs to be a little spoilt.”

            “I couldn’t agree more. Every woman needs to a little spoilt as well.”

            “Well I’m easy in that department! A little chocolate is all it takes.” You chuckled and shook you head a little. Your tone made you sound dangerously close to flirting.

            “Not chocolate diamonds?”

            “I can’t eat diamonds. Food truly is the way to my heart.” Damn it, Y/N! You scolded yourself for not even being subtle.

            “Food, huh?”

            “Yep.”

            “Alright. Daddy! I’m ready!”

           

 

            The subtle flirting continued, but you tried to behave yourself, whereas Thranduil seemed to grow bolder, but it was all in little comments. The ones that would be perfectly fine, if it weren’t for that devilishly handsome smile, or the way his hand lingered when you shook hands, or that look in his sapphire eyes that told you there was an adventurous side to the stable single father and made you want to know everything about him.

            “You look _very_ nice today.”

            “Are you wearing a new perfume?”

            “Your new haircut looks wonderful on you.”

            From your friends you wouldn’t even question it, but from him the compliments seemed so… intimate. Of course, you supposed your giggling and fluttering eyelashes weren’t much better. What really did it for you was when you had mindlessly offered to let Legolas come to the daycare after school everyday, so Thranduil would not need to have someone pick him up after school everyday. It worked well. You could help Legolas with homework when he needed it, and made sure it all got done, plus you got to see Thranduil. He always stayed and talked with you for nearly half an hour when he picked up his son. You had asked if Legolas coming back was an issue, if it made Legolas feel like he was being treated like a baby, but he assured you that no, Legolas loved coming over to stay with you.

            Then a teacher workday happened, and though you were also supposed to be student free, Legolas asked if he could spend the day with you, and how could you say no to those pleading blue eyes?

            When Thranduil had picked him up that day you had been exhausted. For the teachers of the older kids it meant getting grades finalised and end of the year exams ready. For you, a teacher workday meant attempting to clean up all the glitter that your assistant thought needed to be on the kid’s artwork. The herpes of craft supplies. It never goes away, only spreads. Legolas had tried to help, but you let him watch the science videos while you cleaned every surface you could without fumigating the place. The tall Oropherion walked in and saw you half asleep, with his napping son on your lap, an old Bill Nye movie in the VCR.

            “Looks like he ran you ragged.”

            “He’s fine. Glitter on the other hand is a creation of the Devil.”

            “I couldn’t agree more.”

            “I’m officially banning it from this room. The next person that brings in something with glitter might get my footprint on their butt.”

            He stifled a laugh. “I can’t thank you enough for watching him, and giving me some peace of mind. I never worry about him when I know he is with you.”

            “He’s a pleasure to have around.”

            “I also look forward to picking him up. It’s nice to see him after a long day, and to get to talk to you.”

            You smiled and looked down. How do you even respond to that? Other than by the blush you felt when you realized your face felt a little warm. “I enjoy talking with you, too.”

            “Do you enjoy talking to me enough to do it over dinner?”

            “I beg your pardon?”

            “Would you care to go on a date with me? I understand if you just see me as Legolas’s father, or if you don’t feel similarly. I just thought that, we talk a lot, and I know that I like you, and we get along, and I -“

            “I would love to have dinner with you.”

            “You would?” His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, before he regained his composure. “I mean, I’m glad that you do. Um, how about Saturday? Legolas has a sleepover at a friend’s house that night.”

            “Saturday sounds lovely.”

            “Great. I’ll pick you up at seven?”

            “Terrific.”

 

            “Alright, Thrandy. You asked her out and she said yes. That’s the hard part. Now what?” The CEO talked outlaid to himself as he paced his living room, the news occasionally yelling at him, but mostly being ignored. It had been so long since he had been on a date, and he really did not want to mess this up. Y/N was amazing. She was charming, and funny, and so compassionate, and she really cared about his son. Her laugh made him smile. He wanted to make her laugh, and when she smiled because of something he said, it made his day. He felt like he had when he first met his wife, but this was a little different. He had the same heart flutters when he saw her, and he found her running through his mind randomly throughout the day; seeing her made his days better, but there was still something more. Maybe it was because he knew she got along with and liked his son. Before the most important thing had been himself, now the most important thing was his son. They already got along great. But he did not want to do anything to mess up that relationship. Y/N was great for Legolas. If it came down to it, Thranduil knew, that he would choose his son’s relationship with Y/N, over a chance to be with her, if it would make things uncomfortable.

 

            “Okay, Y/N. He asked you out and you said yes. Now the hard part.” You laid on your bad and stared at the ceiling, a late night talk show long forgotten playing in the background. Just be yourself. Even if yourself is a daycare teacher. He’s a CEO! He’s way out of your league. No. He isn’t. You know your value, and your bank account has nothing to do with it! You coached yourself through everything you already logically knew, but knowing ti before a date was something entirely different. What if you messed up and you didn’t get to see Legolas anymore? You’d grown attached to that sweet little boy. Could you end something with Thranduil but still get to see Legolas if the date went badly? Thranduil was reasonable. But could you trust yourself on a date? You liked the guy, a lot. Seeing him was the best part of your workday. It made you a little giddy when you thought about him, or that you would see him. Like a school girl, and you hadn’t even been all that giddy as a schoolgirl. No. Just be yourself, and everything will be fine.

 

            True to his word, he picked you up at seven, well, five till, actually, but it impressed you that he was early. The date went awkwardly at first. He complimented your outfit by saying “You look lovely. I mean, lovely isn’t the right word, is it? I mean beautiful. Lovely is a grandmother word, and I don’t want you to think that I think you look old.” It was very out of character for him to stumble over his words. But to be fair, you were both stiff and nervous. Ordering drinks was a nice relief from the only topic you could think of - weather. The waitress actually gave you a look of pity as she delivered your drinks and heard you say “but you know, some people prefer the heat to the cold because they don’t have to scrape their windshields in the morning.”

            You sighed and sipped your drink. Someone needed to say it. “Thranduil, this is incredibly awkward, isn’t it?”

            “Ah, so you noticed?” He smiled, an apology in his eyes.

            “I just want you to know, that I want this date to go well because I like you, and would like to spend more time with you, but no matter how this goes, I will always want to be a part of Legolas’s life, and for us to be friends.”

            He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I was so relieved when you said yes, then all I could think about was, what if I messed up and Legolas lost a great friend. You’re very important to him and I didn’t want to mess that up.”

            “So, promise that no matter how this date goes, this won’t negatively impact Legolas?”

            “Or your relationship with him.”

            “Or our friendship?”

            “Sounds like a solid deal to me.” He smiled at you and raised his glass. “I think we should toast on it.”

            “To solid friendships.” You clinked your glass with his and you each took a healthy sip.

            “Now that that’s settled, tell me about that beach trip you said you went on with that friend of yours. You said something about a lost case of beer and an angry shark?”

            “Right, well I was in college…”

            The date went splendidly after that. You told stories and laughed and completely lost track of time. Before long there was only one couple left in the restaurant and you urged Thranduil to leave so the wait staff could go home, even though you hated to end the evening. He drove you home and walked you to the door.

            “I had a wonderful time, Y/N. Maybe we could do it again?”

            “I think that sounds more than agreeable.”

            “Great.” You set up your next date for the following weekend (no late nights out during the school week), and he kissed your hand before bidding you goodbye.

           

            You and Thranduil dated for three months before telling Legolas. You were nervous to tell him. You did not want him to think you were trying to replace his mother - not that he could really remember her, but his father had told him many stories, so she very much existed in his life. The blonde was thrilled because it meant, “Ms. Y/N can come over, right?”

            “Yes, Legolas. And when it is just us, you can call me Y/N.”

            “Really?”

            “Really.”

           

            After another seven months you were at their house, as you often were, doing some paperwork while Legolas did some homework, sharing the kitchen table so you could assist should the nearly eight year-old need it. He was almost done with second grade, and you couldn’t believe how much he had grown.

            “Legolas? Will you come in here for a minute?” Thranduil’s voice rang out from the living room. He jumped down from his chair and ran into the living room. You could hear the quiet mumble of whispering voices but shrugged it away. Thranduil always spoke softer when he knew you were doing paperwork. Then a very loud and shrill “YES!” erupted from an apparently very excited Legolas. You couldn’t help but wonder what it was about. You knew you would find out soon. Legolas was not the best at keeping secrets yet, because he got so excited that he forgot he was not supposed to talk about it. You finished your paperwork and Legolas came back to finish his homework, grinning really big. You decided not to ask him about it, if only for Thranduil’s sake.

            “I’ll be in the living room if you need any help, sweetie. Just come get me.”

            “Okay, Y/N.”

            You leaned against the doorway of the living room, arms crossed, smiling as you watched Thranduil lounging on the couch, trying to appear casual. He looked over at you and smiled. His long blonde hair reflected the afternoon light coming through the window.

            “I had thought about joining you on the couch, but it appears you want it all to yourself.”

            “I suppose I could be persuaded to make room for a lovely young woman.” He smiled softly up at you.

            “And here I thought ‘lovely’ was a grandmother word…”

            “Beautiful, magnificent, amazing, charming, perfect.” He counted off the words on his fingers as he sat up to make room for you.

            “I like that last one. Stick with that one.” You plopped down beside him and tossed your legs over his lap. A yawn escaped your mouth and you leaned your head back. “What are we doing for dinner?”

            “I could order something?”

            “I thought we were reserving that for weekends? Legolas needs healthy foods during the week, at least. Even if it isn’t as much fun.” you really dreaded the thought of fixing something for dinner. You and Thranduil always made dinner together, so it wasn’t as though it was totally up to you to prepare the meal, but Chinese in throwaway containers sounded a lot better.

            “Alright. I’ll make grilled cheese, and there is a bag of microwaveable steamed broccoli in the freezer.”

            “Perfect.”

            “Now, you just relax, and I’ll do dinner.”

            “You sure?”

            “Absolutely.”

 

            It took Legolas shaking your arm to get you to wake up. “Come on, Y/N. Daddy says dinner will get cold and he ‘didn’t work this hard for you to miss dinner.’”

            You chuckled and forced yourself off the couch. Thranduil was standing the doorway and ruffled Legolas’s hair as he ran by.

            “You are a drama queen.” You informed him matter-of-factly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

            “What does that make you?”

            “Patient?”

            “Probably.”

            Dinner was fun, as usual. Legolas ate his broccoli without complaint, and told you all about the clouds they were learning about in science. Thranduil told about how his day was boring, but he hoped it would get better. Legolas giggled and you looked between the two of them. Thranduil held a finger up to his lips and Legolas copied the move. Your boyfriend winked at you as you rose to clear the dishes and scoop the ice cream for dessert, after all, Legolas did eat all of his broccoli.

            When you got back the lights had been dimmed a bit and Legolas was holding his hand up over his mouth to keep from giggling. Thranduil was beaming at you, looking as excited as his son, if not more so. After distributing the bowls you sat down and looked from one to the other.

            “What are you two up to?”

            “We have something to ask you!” Legolas blurted out, before looking to his father with a grimace, thinking he messed up.

            “It’s alright, son.” He smiled and winked, then turned to you. “We do have something to ask you. I know this isn’t exactly a romantic dinner or sunset on the beach, but,” he moved so he was kneeling by your chair and took your left hand in his, “Y/N, I love you, and Legolas loves you, and I was wondering,” he pulled a small gray velvet box from his trouser pocket, “if would you do me the honour of joining our family? Will you marry me?” He opened the box to display the ring, but your eyes were focused on his. The Mediterranean blue shone in the dim light, and held all the love you knew he had for you.

            You could feel the tears in your eyes and you fought to keep them under control. You nodded your head almost frantically because your brain could not tell your mouth how to work.

            “Is that a ‘yes,’ Y/N?” Legolas asked, ice cream spoon in hand, ready to celebrate.

            “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. Yes, I’ll join your family.” you stood and pulled Thranduil to his feet and into a hug. “I love you so much.” Your lips brushed against his ear as you whispered to him. “I love you both so much.”

            “We love you, too.” He whispered, smile audible in his voice. He pulled back and raised the neglected box. “May I?”

            You nodded again and lifted your hand. You finally looked at the ring. It was gorgeous. A delicate silver band with a diamond, and one side was your birthstone; the other side had his birthstone. “Oh, Thranduil, it’s beautiful.”

            “You like it?”

            “I really do.”

            “Good, because I plan on it being right here,” he slid the ring onto your finger, “for the rest of our lives.”

            You leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed back, tenderly, holding your hands, thumbing rubbing against your ringed finger. When you pulled away, neither of you could contain the face splitting smiles that made your cheeks hurt. You opened up your arms.

            “Come on, Legolas. Time for a group hug.”

            He moved so quickly he was a blur, and knocked into you so hard you all nearly fell over. When that hug was over, you knelt down beside Legolas and held his hands. “I want to thank you for letting me be a part of your family, Legolas.”

            “You’ve always been family. Daddy says now it’s just official.”

            You bit your lip to fight back the tears, but failed. You pulled that sweet wonderful boy into the biggest hug you had ever given in your entire life. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”

            Thranduil knelt down and wrapped his arms around both of you. You wanted to cherish the moment forever but there was a very squirmy almost eight years old who decided differently. “Can we celebrate with ice cream now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this; I appreciate every read, kudos, and comment! This was a requested story that took way too long for me to write and finish, so I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it, and I hope you're okay with the changes I made to the prompt you gave me!


End file.
